


CBRN Threat Unit Headcannons

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, cbrn threat unit, gender neutral reader, r6s, r6s headcannons, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: CBRN Threat Unit hcs x Reader! Original post on my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	CBRN Threat Unit Headcannons

Lion - Olivier Flament  
• Has had feelings for you for much longer than he lets on  
• Doesn't think himself deserving of you but at the same time cannot keep his distance  
• Encouraged by Finka to be more sociable with you so he tries  
• Reluctant to accept your affections  
• Very polite, maybe overly so, especially at first  
• Opens up slowly but surely the more time you two spend together  
• Always got the nagging feeling in his stomach that you'll not take the news well that he's got a son already  
• Tells you about it once he's ready. Unlike Finka he won't try to drag it out as much as possible  
• The pure relief that washes over him when you don't mind will make him open up way more from then on  
• Even gets a little flirty and let's be honest, he's quite good at it too  
• Floral gifts. Of course he reasearched the meaning behind every flower he gifts you  
• Will sometimes whisper something in French under his breath  
• "Mon Dieu, tu e si belle..." ("God, you are so beautiful")  
• Surprisingly resistant to blushing though. Teasing isn't gonna be rewarding

Finka - Lera Melnikova  
• Flirts a lot with Tachanka, which is gonna be irritating, seeing as she flirts with you too  
• Just like everything else she does, honestly  
• Sometimes she'll flirt with that smug smirk playing on her lips and on other days she'll be almost abrasive  
• Actually getting close to her and pushing past this playful flirty behaviour is gonna be hard  
• Is really insecure about building a romantic relationship  
• She knows the way she treats you is far from fair, but the inner conflict between heart and mind is making it complicated to say the least  
• Trains and drinks harder than before  
• Got drunk together with Tachanka and told him everything. He responded to just tell you how she feels and about her illness  
• Lera knows she needs to be honest with you and it takes her quite some time to muster up the courage to do so  
• Probably overdid it in the gym and passed out after training


End file.
